Days After Dawn
by brooke-cullen
Summary: This is the story of the Cullen-Hales and werewolves AFTER breaking dawn, when everyone THINKS that there is peace in Forks, Washington. The Cullen-Hales have just moved back to Forks after leaving for about one hundred years. Summary sucks! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! This is my first story so please be nice!! Thanks for taking the time to read it!! **

BPOV

I stood in my closet, staring at all of the, new, ridiculous clothes Alice had bought for me, trying to find something to wear to school. "Edward!!", I called, hoping he could help me.

"What is it, love?", he asked me. 

I smiled at him and then said, "Everything Alice bought for me is crazy! I can't find anything to wear, could you pick it out for me? I would have asked Renesmee but she sometimes picks out the one thing I wished she hadn't noticed." I knew Renesmee had heard that because she sighed and said "Mom, you are unbelievable!!"

He chuckled at what she had said then went straight to the blue tops. Not only was it bad enough that Alice had bought me a million things, she put them all in the closet by color. She hopped it would help me with my 'fashion problem'.

RPOV

This was always my least favorite part of the day, the car ride to school. We got in Dad's car, Mom up front and me in the back along with Alice and Jasper, and began to drive. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper just stared silently at each other, while Mom and Dad were talking. I couldn't help but listen, it was that or listen to the radio.

"I wish we could skip, but I don't want to set a bad example for Renesmee.", Mom told Dad.

"After lunch, we will leave and come back before school is over, no one would know we left. I promise." Of course they would be back by then, that was when everyone got in the car to go home.

I smiled to myself, I would know. Alice, most likely knew too. I guess that means I can skip, too. 

We stepped out of the car and ,of course, everyone stared. We had been going to this school for three months, yet these silly humans were still amazed by us, or 'dazzled' as Mom would say.

I giggled and then went to my first period.

**Thanks again for reading!! R&R, tell me if I should change or add anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story. It doesn't really have a plot, YET, so I will gladly take any suggestions after this chapter!!**

EPOV

Third period had started, but I wasn't paying attention to my teacher. I was staring at my beautiful angel sitting next to me. We have been married for quite a while now, and I still feel my dead heart soar when she smiled and said "I love you."

The bell rang for lunch and Bella and I walked out of the classroom.

"Let's go find Renesmee.", my angel said.

"Okay, love." I smiled and she smiled back.

************************************************************************************

"Hey, Bella, Edward, Alice!", Renesmee said. Then I heard her thoughts, _'I hate calling my parents by their names, but how weird would it be if I called them Mom and Dad at school?' _I chuckled and my angel looked at me, confused. I nodded in Renesmee's direction. She nodded back at me and we went to sit down.

"So what do you guys want to do later??", Renesmee asked.

"I wanted to go shopping, Gucci just released a new design in purses and I just HAVE to get one.", that, of course, came from Alice.

Bella groaned, and I chuckled. "Alice, why not take Nesmee **(A/N: My nickname for her) **shopping today instead of Bella?"

Alice was stunned by my question, Bella was extremely happy, and Renesmee was beaming. Alice began to warm up to the idea. "Sure Edward."

My angel threw her arms around me, "Oh, thank you soooo much Edward!! I love you!"

I chuckled and hugged her back, "No problem, love. I love you too." Then I kissed her hair, since she was still hugging me.

BPOV

It was after lunch and my personal god and I were running into the forest. I thought at first I had heard footsteps behind us, but then I decided that was crazy. Edward and I found a small clearing and stopped there. By then I knew that Nesmee had followed us. I went and sat in my god's lap.

I looked up and he smiled at me. I put my hands on his face and concentrated on letting Edward hear my thoughts. _'Nesmee is here, she followed us. She must have heard us in the car. Don't worry, I have a plan.'_, I told him through my thoughts.

"I wanted to talk about Nessie", I heard Renesmee's breathing quicken. " She has done something horrible."

**OMG!! I need help!! I can't thing of what Nesmee did, or Bella says she did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't written much lately but I've had writer's block lately and I'm having trouble writing stories. This chapter will be VERY short. I'm sorryyyy!**

EPOV

I knew that my angel was right. I could hear Nesmee's thought, and they were very clear.

"I want to talk to you about Nessie. She's done something horrible." That's when I heard her panic.

'_Mom never calls me Nessie unless I'm in deep trouble. Oh no, oh no, oh no!!'_

"I overheard her talking to Jacob and she said she would by at his house at 1:30 A.M. instead of 12:00 A.M. today."

"Looks like we'll have to give her a VERY long lecture!!," I said with the tone I use when someone is in trouble.

Then something Nesmee thought disturbed me.

'_Oh, crap!!! She heard. Now they know I have been sneaking out every night to see Jake!! I'm dead meat!' _Then she ran off.

I leaned down and whispered, "She's gone, but she really does sneak out at night. Her thoughts gave it away."

My angel looked up at me and she had a look of shock on her face.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

BPOV

I heard Renesmee run off then.

My personal god leaned down and whispered, "She's gone, but she really does sneak out at night. Her thoughts gave it away."

I was shocked. _MY_ Nessie?? My own daughter?? I looked up at Edward, hoping he would say 'Got you, just kidding.' any minute.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry love, but yes, she has been sneaking out."

**A/N:Wow! I got farther than I thought I would. If you have any ideas for my story just tell me!! REVIEW!!! Please. Reviews make me happy, and me happy means more of the story!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY GUYS! Bella is mad at me right now so it took a lot to convince her to be in the chapter, lol. I STILL HAVE FREAKIN WRITER'S BLOCK!! (And I'm jacked up on soda! Mwahahahaha)**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_She's gone, but she really does sneak out at night. Her thoughts gave it away."_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"_

"_I'm sorry love, but yes, she has been sneaking out."_

BPOV

Edward and I pulled up to the house and I ran, vampire speed of course, inside of the house to give Nessie a long, long talk, and will make sure everyone is with us.

Edward said he wasn't going to say much because it would make him seem like a hypocrite, but he never snuck away to see me so really he ISN'T a hypocrite.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!! JACOB, YOU NEED TO LEAVE, AND I NEED THE REST OF THE FAMILY IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was down in the blink of an eye. They gave me a look that says 'are you crazy, girl??'.

"Why do I have to leave, Bells?"

"OUT, NOW! WE ARE HAVING A CULLEN/HALE FAMILY MEETING!"

He looked scared, then ran out the door like lightning.

"What's wrong Bell-la-laaa?"

"Em, don't call me that for one. Two, Renesmee has been sneaking off to Jacob's house EVERY NIGHT and somehow hidden the werewolf stink."

Everybody went wide-eyed at this then stared from Nessie to me then back to Nessie.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Bella said the same thing when I told her!"

"What are we gonna do to punish her?"

Nessie looked so scared after I said that.

**OK! I have a headache so REVIEW and I will TRY to write more. If I get 15 reviews by next Sunday I will write more by then.**


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update. I couldn't think of anything!!! My friend, happybunnym2 helped me come up with ideas. So this chapter is dedicated to her =D_

_**Previously**_

"_**Em, don't call me that for one. Two, Renesmee has been sneaking off to Jacob's house EVERY NIGHT and somehow hidden the werewolf stink."**_

_**Everybody went wide-eyed at this then stared from Nessie to me then back to Nessie.**_

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_

"_**Bella said the same thing when I told her!"**_

"_**What are we gonna do to punish her?"**_

_**Nessie looked so scared after I said that.**_

**EPOV**

I had never seen Bella so mad in my life. Even after that mutt kissed her she wasn't this mad.

"_What should we do??" _she though. I leaned over and said "Leave her with Jasper and Emmett for a week, no going to school, and NO Jacob. 24/7 Lockdown."

"Why Dad?? Do you hate me???", Nessie asked.

"No, your father and I don't hate you, but we have something to go and do."

What is she talking about??? She whispered a quick 'follow me' and then we were running in the direction of where Jacob ran off too.

**BPOV**

That MUTT!! I should kill him for what he did to my Nessie. I caught his scent and followed it. 

Then Alice was beside me, with the werewolf-proof chains. This is going to be great.

"JACOB BLACK GET OVER HERE!!!!" he came right over.

"Y-y-yes she-devil? I mean Bells"

"I have to also punish you for what you did to Renesmee." Then I was beside him throwing him against a tree and tying him up with the chain. I put on his last pair of shoes so he couldn't go werewolf and pull the tree out of the ground.

"There"

"Bells, I can just bust out of here." 

"Look at your shoes, then try" I said slyly. 

Then I heard a muffled 'stop' from behind me as I was about to attack him. Nessie was behind me and was silent sobbing. Edward and I ran after her to comfort her.

***************2 DAYS LATER***************

**JPOV**

"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I called for the trillionth time today. Ever since Bella tied me up I haven't been able to leave the tree.

All of a sudden I heard someone step on a twig, and knew someone was here. Then Bella stepped out of the trees. 

"BELLS!!!!!!"

Then she got into a hunting crouch. "Now, where was I??"

**10 REVIEWS!! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 10. THE 10TH**** PERSON I WILL DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO. =D PROMISE**


	6. AN NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. I am going to quite writing certain**

**stories of mine. I can't think of what to do with them so sorry.**

**These are the stories I'm going to quit writing**

**Days After Dawn**

**Twilight: Truth or Dare**

**Crazy AIM with the twilighters**

**If you want to continue for me, PM me please,**

**once again, sorry. **

**~brooke-cullen**

**aka**

**savannahhhh**


End file.
